


【多角关系】黄樱桃 （换妻）

by jiangguang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: *cdbs混乱多角，无道德观念隔太久写，剧情存在跳脱疏漏





	【多角关系】黄樱桃 （换妻）

**Author's Note:**

> *cdbs混乱多角，无道德观念 
> 
> 隔太久写，剧情存在跳脱疏漏

都暻秀没想出轨的。

他和边伯贤谈了三年恋爱，从大一开始。虽然是边伯贤追的他，但是也是出于喜欢的心才会接受这段感情。在边伯贤之前，都暻秀也从来没有和男人谈过恋爱。他觉得他是喜欢边伯贤的，喜欢和边伯贤牵手、接吻，还有上床，虽然他们做爱的次数并不多，但是总得来说感觉不算太坏。  
都暻秀有过一段粘人的时间，应该是在和边伯贤在一起两年半后。发生时间很奇怪，既不是热恋期又没有特殊事件，偏偏是某天早上睡醒起来看到边伯贤躺在自己身边，做着梦还咂了两下嘴，然后觉得好喜欢这个人，所以想多跟他呆在一起。本来有些担心边伯贤会对这样的改变不适应，但是边伯贤这个人乐得都暻秀黏自己，甚至借着机会带上都暻秀去了很多以前都暻秀都不会去的聚会派对。  
然后就认识了朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈是边伯贤在一个地下乐队的演出的时候新认识的朋友，朴灿烈就是那个乐队的吉他手，偶尔还客串一下鼓手和主唱，但是主唱这个想法被边伯贤驳回了。都暻秀被边伯贤拉着手带进还没开始营业的酒吧的时候，朴灿烈正在小舞台上调弦，他很敏锐地捕捉到门口有人进来，抬头看见边伯贤就高高兴兴挥手打招呼，然后疑惑边伯贤旁边的都暻秀到底是谁。  
“他是谁啊？”  
边伯贤替都暻秀要了一听啤酒递过去，然后抓着他搁在吧台上的小拇指互相介绍，暻秀这是灿烈，灿烈这是暻秀，挺随意的。都暻秀坐在高脚凳上小口抿着啤酒，把脸挡在酒罐子后面，小心翼翼抬着眼皮看朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈比边伯贤要高，刘海有些长，所以调弦的时候还用了小发卡别起来，眼睛也大大的圆圆的，整张脸咋一看就是很漂亮的那一种，跟边伯贤聊得开心会拍拍桌子和自己的腿，和边伯贤不一样的开朗。边伯贤要是四月的话那朴灿烈一定就是七月。  
“可是我的生日是十一月啊。” 朴灿烈歪着头眨眨眼。  
边伯贤本来说等朴灿烈生日就在家里办一个派对，他以为就在最近不久，结果被朴灿烈打断，边伯贤一下闭上了嘴，玻璃镜片后的眼睛一直转来转去。都暻秀一下没忍住笑出了声，然后朴灿烈就从对面看了过来。他眼睛亮亮的，像是发现了什么有趣的东西。  
“你看，暻秀都笑了。”  
说得好像都暻秀笑是一件多么了不起的事一样。  
“他真有意思”  
“谁？”  
边伯贤正低着头舔都暻秀的腰，都暻秀一说话，肚子里嗡嗡的声响都从舌头传过来，他稍微反应了一下才明白都暻秀说的是朴灿烈。  
“他确实蛮有趣的，我第一次看他演出的时候他跟一个女rapper勾肩搭背在台上表演气势，但是我眼神好，一下就看到他搭在别人肩膀上的手都在抖，本来是戴墨镜扮酷，结果一结束就小跑到旁边抱着他对象——你怎么了？”  
都暻秀抖了一下，不太自在动了动脚。  
“有点冷。”  
边伯贤把旁边的薄毯抓过来盖在身上，然后躺下来抱住都暻秀去咬他的耳垂，他对被打断了前戏并无过多反应，都暻秀心里也生出些愧疚，主动用脚踝去蹭边伯贤的腿。  
都暻秀没想出轨的，他的心有点想起飞。

 

第二次见面在都暻秀的意料之外。  
他从公司下班，从电梯出来扭了扭酸痛的脖子，边伯贤的车停在路边，都暻秀走过去看到一只鸟出现在他的面前。  
“朴灿烈？你怎么在这儿？”  
边伯贤从驾驶座扭过头解释，说朴灿烈是跟自己一起来接都暻秀的。  
“今天晚上一起吃火锅，灿烈的男朋友嫌热，在家里等着呢。”  
都暻秀收回跨上后座的一只脚，脸色不好坐上副驾驶，把门关得嘭的一声，朴灿烈在后视镜里吓了一跳，手机差点飞出去。  
突如其来的情绪像是传染病，三个人从汽车启动就开始沉默，边伯贤偶尔侧过一点点来偷看都暻秀的表情，虽然不知道都暻秀为什么心情不好，但是也知道这时候也不要没眼色和他搭话。就这么气氛尴尬一直到下了车进了门，都暻秀把外套挂在衣架上，转过头就看到一个染了橘色头发的小孩叼着一块果干，抱着边伯贤的ps4打游戏。  
“你对象？”  
朴灿烈拿着的手机刚锁屏，呆在后座一直玩游戏让他脑子晕晕，都暻秀问他话他也慢吞吞点头。只有边伯贤一个人提着大包小包往厨房走，进去之前嘴里说吴世勋别玩了今晚吃火锅。  
谁煮火锅？吴世勋是谁？  
都暻秀被边伯贤系上围裙，黑着一张脸把事先准备好的锅底端上餐桌。他不仅要和朴灿烈的对象一起吃饭，还要给朴灿烈的对象做饭。  
这顿饭除了他都吃的挺好。吴世勋吃饱了靠在椅背上夸都暻秀，句句真诚到让都暻秀先不是滋味起来，他站起来说去厨房端水果，后脚朴灿烈就掐着时间跟进来，把他堵在门口。  
“你进来干什么？”  
朴灿烈前额的刘海因为火锅的热度已经微微汗湿，被胡乱拨弄到一边露出额头，比都暻秀要高出不少的个头居高临下看着面前的人，明明一副欲言又止的表情偏偏等到都暻秀开始不耐烦，皱起了眉毛，他也什么都没说。  
“没事我就出去了。”  
正说越过他走出去，朴灿烈却突然开了口，说的是都暻秀不明白的话。  
“边伯贤还没跟你说吗？”  
都暻秀没听懂也没管，朴灿烈拿着一盒牛奶跟着出来，然后递给了吴世勋，期间还和都暻秀对上了两次视线然后马上躲开，直到边伯贤热情地把人送出门口，都暻秀看着自己男朋友靠在门上依依不舍，才模糊中抓住了朴灿烈想跟他说的是什么，而且边伯贤已经憋不住了。  
果然在都暻秀洗碗的时候，边伯贤在客厅叫起了他的名字，说有事要跟他讲。  
说的是交换伴侣，时间一周。  
都暻秀确实有猜到不是什么好事，但是却怎么也没想到边伯贤和朴灿烈背着他讨论的是这样的问题。  
他坐在沙发上沉默了好一会儿，而边伯贤趴在他旁边一脸殷切，最后都暻秀叹了口气，说了声好。边伯贤欢呼了一下，掰过都暻秀的肩膀，带着嘴边没擦干净的酸奶渍亲了上去。  
都暻秀把手擦干准备回房间，走了两步想起来一个问题又停下，转过来看着边伯贤。  
“最后一件事”  
“什么？”  
边伯贤趴在沙发上探头。  
“吴世勋成年了吗？”  
他本来是临时起意那么一问，没想到边伯贤真的开始掰起手指数了起来。  
“还差十几个月吧”  
都暻秀脑子一嗡。  
“畜生。”  
他骂边伯贤也骂朴灿烈，还骂他自己。骂的是边伯贤肆无忌惮，骂朴灿烈不明不白，骂自己对朴灿烈的肖想成了助长这糟糕关系的源头，在他的认知里，吴世勋是被三个可恶的成年人拉进沼泽的受害者。  
但是都暻秀还是同意了，他甚至觉得开心。

糟糕的事谈得快来得也快，隔天朴灿烈就开着车来接都暻秀，坐在驾驶座上探过来看只背了一个背包的都暻秀。  
“不多带点东西？”  
都暻秀看也没看朴灿烈，拉开车门坐上来就插上耳机开始听歌。他企图隔开和朴灿烈的距离，全力劝解自己这只是一个为期很短的错误，错误结束后他们就会回到各自正常的生活轨道上，互不相干。  
都暻秀是这么想的，他跟着朴灿烈从地下停车场上七楼，在电梯里站的离一手臂远，就像谁都不认识谁，至少在进门前他是这么想的。  
一进门朴灿烈就抓着都暻秀的肩膀反手往墙上推，还没等都暻秀呼痛，又急切凑过来啃咬他的嘴唇，都暻秀一下就尝到了朴灿烈嘴唇上唇膏的樱桃味。他自暴自弃闭上眼睛，在心里给吴世勋道歉。  
就一个星期而已，他只爱朴灿烈一周就行了，不算过分。

 

周末早上是被定时软件吵醒的。  
迷迷糊糊的都暻秀从朴灿烈的胳膊下伸出一只手去抓床头柜上的手机，日程提醒：“今天是最后一天”，为期一周的梦在今天要醒过来。  
“醒了？”  
朴灿烈头发乱糟糟，揉了两下眼睛松开了环绕着都暻秀的手臂。  
“吃个早饭吧，今天带你出门，下午边伯贤来接你。”  
都暻秀套着朴灿烈的T恤，蓦然放大的不安感在喉咙里打转，看着朴灿烈下了床要去热牛奶。他鸠占鹊巢在这里住了一个礼拜，除了必要的吃饭睡觉，就是和朴灿烈做爱。他梦见过的赤裸身体和自己紧贴，勃起的阴茎被都暻秀亲过舔过吞进身体里过，朴灿烈带着他在荒唐的天国不分日夜，甚至在阳光透过窗帘缝照在他没盖上被子的肚皮上时，都暻秀还有了一种虚假的幸福感。  
不属于他。  
“我想去染个头发。”  
朴灿烈叼着一片培根盯着都暻秀，对都暻秀的话有些诧异。  
“想染什么颜色？”  
“不知道。”  
都暻秀喝完牛奶，拿着纸巾把嘴上一圈奶渍慢慢擦掉，他看着朴灿烈，想不太明白当初这个人是出于什么心理才会跟边伯贤提出交换伴侣的提议，可笑的是边伯贤已经答应下来后才转过来跟自己说这件事。  
或许就是早对朴灿烈的男朋友觊觎已久，刚好遇到了好机会。  
各怀鬼胎。

都暻秀最后把头发染成了黄色，别别扭扭从理发店出来就碰到了吃完小丸子坐在树下大凉椅上等他的朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈本来玩着手机游戏，听到门被推开就收起了手机，小跑过来揉了一把都暻秀满是药水味儿的头发。  
“你现在像颗樱桃似的”  
都暻秀动动嘴想反驳，又想到几天前因为自己一句话闹脾气的朴灿烈，还是干脆闭上了嘴巴。张望了一圈没看到边伯贤，正想问问人都去了哪儿，朴灿烈就弯下腰亲上来了，舌头牙齿都缠上了都暻秀，像个吃嘴唇的怪兽，把正义勇士打得节节败退落花流水。  
“送你回去”  
怪兽放开勇士，把手机揣进口袋往前走。都暻秀跟在后头，合上半截眼皮瞧着朴灿烈没藏起来的五根手指。  
明明最后一次见面了，他们却从来没牵过手，蛮遗憾的。  
他握紧拳头把手背在后面，一步一步跟着朴灿烈往公交车站走。  
不牵也好，谈恋爱才牵手，他们顶多只是多见了几次面的普通朋友。

他们没有对话，一路上都沉默，直到都暻秀站在自己家楼下朴灿烈才说，上去吧。都暻秀听不出有什么别的，于是他往前走了两步，又回头。  
“以后还是朋友吗？”  
朴灿烈笑了一下。  
“不是了。”  
“好” 都暻秀点点头 “我知道了。”  
他刷好门卡推开玻璃门，摁亮了电梯坐上了电梯，到了楼层用钥匙打开门，边伯贤坐在沙发上，抱着他们一起去买的抱枕看过来。  
“欢迎回来。”


End file.
